earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorktown
Overview Yorktown is a town Central in Canada it is also apart of the nation Canada. It has been apart of a few battle her are some mentions. Siege of MegaOpolis, Battle of New Mexico, The Yorktown Masacure, and WW IV. It has gone through a lot of changes since its birth on August 10, 2017 if you want to now more read on. History - Yorktown The Birth of Yorktown Yorktown was created on August 10, 2017 it, was a tiny town until LoganCreeper50's friend MaxCreeper50 they started getting bigger and bigger! A deal During the process of The first building. Endergames94 kept halting the process by nagging him and killing him whenever he went out of his town. He was doing this because The Mayor's brother found gold that turned out to be MegaOpolis's leaders gold and left the town making Yorktown. Which made Endergames94 angry. So LoganCreeper50 made a deal, if he joined Ender's Nation (The United Nations) Ender would leave him alone so he did. That changed when The Siege of MegaOpolis happend. The Siege of MegaOpolis MegaOpolis had always been an ally to Yorktown since the begining and onece they where being attacked because they left The United Nations, Yorktown was quick to help. The battle was the worst battle Yorktown has ever been in. During the battle Yorktown left The United Nations, and never returned and since then The United Nations and Yorktown have never had a good relation ship. Prestige Imperium Yorktown for its majority of its existence had been in PI. In PI the Town had made many allies. During WW IV Yorktown was still in PI. There has only been 2 battles with Yorktown involved while they were in PI, but that was it. Battle of New Mexico (Prestige Imperium Pt. 2) New Mexico is a town in the state New Mexico. It left PI to go to spain because they were offered gold. PI decided to attack them because of them leaving. The battle started with fighting. A couple New Mexican deaths but that was it. Yorktown being one of New Mexico's allies let them rejoin PI. PI got angry because they didn't deserve to be back in. So they had no choice to leave. Yorktown Massacre (Prestige Imperium Pt. 3) Shortly after the Battle of New Mexico. Yorktown was attacked by a member of New Mexico. They bombed a part of a town, A couple deaths have been recorded but it was not a big battle in Yorktown history. No one knows why the attacker attacked, but no one might ever now either History - New Yorktown Yorktown Revolution MegaOpolis asked Yorktown if they wold like to make their town center north of MegaOpolis they would supply Yorktown with all the gold for awhile. The Deal became official on November 1, 2017. This was called the Yorktown Revolution because they changed there flag they changed there town's main location and they started letting people join there town. The last thing MegaOpolis wanted was for them to join Canada. Yorktown was thinking about it for a day and they finally made up their mind and the answer was they would join Canada Geography of the New Land Yorktown's new land was at the very end of the Great plains. North of Yorktown is the Alexander Woods and North West of Yorktown is a random strip in the Middle of the woods with no trees it is called The Alexander strip. The Conclusion with The Prestige Imperium PI was become weaker everyday with Yorktown's friends leave to go to new nations PI was slowly falling apart. Yorktown has moved to the Canada Region so they thought why not join Canada? The Town was very attached to PI because it had an amazing community. Mostly everyone was friendly there and they where pretty upset when the left but it was something that had to be done. Canada Yorktown joined Canada on November 2, 2017. The town was Welcomed there and the town liked it. Now the town has done nothing but grown. Community wise and claim wise. It has only been in 1 conflict so far in Canada and it wants to keep it like that. The Conflict was... The Terror of Yorktown The nation CCCP attacked yorktown it was only 1 member but they where in danger. They terrorized the town till everyone left. The raided and attacked. Until the Mayor came back on they came back with 2 people this time. They kept telling the Mayor to come out of his house but he refused until he finally retreated to America (Town) Catalonian Tension Ever since The Terror of Yorktown, Yorktown did not like Catalonia. They think that it is a toxic town ran by a toxic player. So Yorktown's mayor LoganCreeper50 and 2 other towns with him declared war on Catalonia this war is called The Catalonian-Yorktown War. The Catalonian-Yorktown War The first action of war was The failed ambushing of Catalonia. Yorktown Mayor LoganCreeper50, and Canadian Soilder Brooklyn_Tony198. They went to find GUI66 and battle him or more like ambush. When we said we were in Catalonia, He was in Yorktown. Attack on Yorktown This was the first battle of The Catalonian-Yorktown War. LoganCreeper50 was forced to stay in claims because he had no god gear. Brooklyn_Tony198 and ChipInThePip where fighting GUI66. GUI66 was trying to lead them into the deep wilderness to get them away from claims so he could kill them. LoganCreeper50 wanted to go out so he could take screenshots and document it. The battle ended with 0 casualties on booth sides no one died, It was a Yorktown Victory. GodwinVille shenanigans GowinVille was founded on November 11, 2017 it was founded by KingGodwin someone who used to be in Yorktown. GodwinVille dug a 3 by 3 lava pit in the middle of a 4 way inter section with Yorktown, MegaOpolis and Winnipeg, the other path just randomly goes off to the Canadian wilderness. The pit has not had any recorded deaths but there could have been one. Once Brenden found out he told a mod, The mod warned Godwin that lava traps are bannabel. Catalonian-Yorktown War Summery There where 6 other battles other than Attack on Yorktown there where, overall, 3 victories for both and 1 draw. The battle ended on November 13, 2017 GUI66 didn't respond to LoganCreeper50's Message asking if he surrendered the hole battle but for now the War is over. Bankruptcy Yorktown has lost most of its money and more of its town has become unactive. The Catalonian-Yorktown War coming back but on a Ceasefire. This was one of the worst things that has ever happened in Yorktown. Two Attacks Yorktown on November 18, 2017 was attacked again by GUI66 at his outpost then he called XKillerBuilderX and they lost the battle to Catalonia. A couple hours latter they where attacked again. Fort Mega On November 24, 2017 Megafro built a fort off of the north part of Yorktown in front of GUI66's stair way to Yorktown. The Fort at first was not claimed, until half way into the first battle. This fort is still planed on being used today and probably until The Catalonian-Yorktown War is over. More Forts Ever since Fort Mega was created after it was used in many battles, Yorktown thinks that the fort system is a good system to use so there is a small amount of forts along the borders of Yorktown. Some of the forts are hidden in houses. Grief of Yorktown Yorktown's Fort Mega was griefed. It was on a unknown date by GUI66. On the following Saturday Canada led a siege on Catalonia/WallStreet. The siege was successful with Canada winning. And in Yorktown and some of Canada GUI is known as the person who thought he could win against Canada. Population Decrease Yorktown, once a thriving town with multiple active player would turn into the shell of what it once was.As on January 4, 2017 all of Yorktown's player except LoganCreeper50 would go inactive and on March 10, 2017 it was only LoganCreeper50 left in the town. Small Increase On 6/6/2018 and 6/7/2018 Yorktown grew 1 player on each day. Logan thinks this is a sign of another Population Bomb but only time will tell Flags Blue Bars This first Banner of Yorktown was mad on Yorktown's founding, on August 10, 2017. It was nicknamed Blue Bars as it has two Blue bars on each side and a red rectangle in the canton. The Sun The second banner of Yorktown was made around August and it is called 'The Sun' because it is Blue Bars but with a yellow circle in the center representing a sun. It would last until 11/3/2017. Nova Crosses This flag would last from 11/3/2017 - 11/15/2017 it was changed as it was to close to another town's flag in Canada called Nova Scotia that why it's name is Nova Crosses. Super Nova This flag was the flag that would stick for the longest as it lasted from November 15, 2017 till April 5, 2018. It is called the Super Nova as it looks like a purple star is exploding Blue and black stuff out of it. No Name Yet This flag was approved on April 5, 2018 and it is still the flag to this day. There was no real reason that the flag changed but it did. Category:Towns